Heavenly Twilight
by twilightfanjm
Summary: I died, but apparently it was a mistake, and I was not supposed to die. So God decided to give me a second chance at life and I was reborn...in the Twilight world. Now I'm the daughter of Renee and Charlie and I'm Bella's younger sister. Now I'm living the story that I love so much, I'm surrounded by wolves, vampires, and my annoying guardian angel. What'll happen in my life now?
1. Death and Rebirth

**A/N: This is story was inspired by a story called ****_Angelic Twilight _****which is written by an amazing author named awsmpup . I highly recommend her story, it's absolutely fantastic. It's about 60 chapters long right now, but it's one of those stories that you will just finish in no time. **

**Anyway, I hop that you all enjoy this story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**Chapter 1: Death and Rebirth**

**Abigail's POV**

I was walking down the street listening to one of my many Twilight soundtracks again when I saw it happen. When I saw something that made my blood run cold. A little girl, probably about four years old, had just lost her ball and it was rolling across the street. She chased after the ball and put herself directly in the path of a speeding truck. I could not just stand there and watch the young girl die. I had to do something.

I ran into the street and grabbed the little girl. I pushed her out of the way just in time. But unfortunately I didn't have time to get out of the way. The truck hit me and and then I didn't feel anything anymore.

I felt myself beginning to wake up. I blinked a couple of times at the dazzling white room that surrounded me. Was I in a hospital? No, that could not be it. This did not look like any hospital that I had ever been in before.

"Where am I?" I asked myself as I looked around the strange place.

"You are in limbo" a voice said making me jump.

"Who is there?" I asked nervously.

"I'm archie" the voice says appearing in front of me. The thing also had wings. He looked like an angel.

"I'm your guardian angel. The reason that you are seeing me right now is because you died" he said. I died? But I was only 17 years old. That kinda sucks.

"So where am I then? Am I going to heaven?" I asked him.

"No" he answered.

"So I'm going to hell then?!" I started to freak out. I knew that I had sinned during my life but I didn't think it was bad enough for me to get into hell!

"No you are not going to hell either" he said.

"Then I'm confused" I admitted. I was a Catholic. I thought I could only go to one or the other. It didn't make much sense to me.

"Well God has a plan for all human beings. He knows what you are going to do in your life and he knows when you are going to die. He himself chooses when you are going to die. However, sometimes mistakes happen. It is very very very rare that a mistake happens, but sometimes they do. It has been over five thousand years since the last mistake happened, but now it seems as though a mistake has happened again. You were not supposed to die" he informed me. This was a lot to take in.

"So what now?" I asked the him.

"Well now, with God's permission, you have been given a second chance at life. You will be reborn again" he informed me.

Sweet! A second chance at life!? Sounds totally awesome!

"Anyway I suggest that you close your eyes. If not you will get very dizzy and that's a terrible way to be born again. Trust me" Archie said.

I looked at him in confusion. "Why would I-"but before I could finish my question the world began to spin around me. I had to close my eyes quickly before I got dizzy as Archie had warned me about. I felt myself falling for a minute before I heard something or rather someone.

"She's beautiful Charlie!" I heard a woman say. I opened my eyes to see a man and a woman staring at me. They looked unusually big for some reason. Then when I looked at my hands and realized how tiny they were I realized the truth. I was a baby again. Well, this was surely going to suck.

"She sure is" the man said.

"So what are we going to call her?" the woman asked.

"I have always loved the name Abigail" the man said. Abigail? Well I guess that is my new name now.

**So what do you all think? Do you like it? Please let me know. Again, I highly recommend ****awsmpup's _Angelic Twilight. _Amazing story. **


	2. Birthday

**Chapter 2: Birthday**

**Abigail's POV**

"Happy Birthday To You! Happy Birthday To You! Happy Birthday dear Abigail! Happy Birthday To You!" everyone sang to me before urging me to blow out my candles. Today was my birthday. My 10th birthday to be exact. I have been living my second life for exactly ten years. Which means that I am really 27 years old, but to the people of this world, I'm only 10. Kinda annoying to pretend that this is my first time being alive. Or whatever it is that I am. I guess I am alive, even though I technically died, it was all really confusing sometimes.

It's been a very interesting and very hard 10 years to say the least. Apparently my second chance at life was in some sort of alternate universe. The Twilight universe to be exact. It was freaky weird. I was now Charlie's and Renee's daughter as well as Bella's younger sister. Bella was only a year older than I was. On the other hand, my second life has been an extreme pain in the butt. First there was the whole baby thing. I absolutely hated it! I mean, I could not do a single thing for myself! I was totally dependent on someone else for everything that I needed! For goodness sakes I was already driving when I died and suddenly I had to rely on someone else just for a diaper change?! Talk about annoying! I learned to walk and talk as fast as I could so that I could gain some independence. The one thing I was not looking forward to at all was puberty. I mean, come on! I already went through puberty once! Who the hell wants to go through puberty again! Not me! But oh well, I did not have a choice! I guess...

Obviously I'm also very smart from my supposed age. Right before I had started school my parents had my intelligence tested because I had shown levels of advanced intelligence and, of course, I tested at near college level. I say near college because I was taking AP classes in Chemistry, English, Spanish, and History. Rather than skip school entirely I chose to only skip a single grade that way Bella could be in all of my classes with me. At least I would know someone, and I would have someone to protect me from all of the bullies that loved to go after me. Bella took it upon herself to protect me from everything and everyone. Sometimes it could be a bit annoying, but other times I greatly appreciated it. Bella really was the best big sister that anyone could have. I loved her dearly and sometimes I wish she was there for me in my first life. I could have used a sister like her then.

Now Bella and I are both in 5th grade. We are both very shy and we don't have too many friends around school. But we didn't mind. It was the quality of friends that you had, not the quantity that really mattered.

Jacob is the only guy friend that we have. We love to play with him and hang out with him when Bella and I visit dad in Forks. His father was a friend of dad's, so that meant that we got to visit Jacob a lot. I think Jacob has a crush on Bella, Bella just doesn't realize it though.

"Come on Abigail, it's time to open your presents!" mom shouted to get my attention.

"Okay, I'm coming" I said excitedly. I loved opening presents. That was always fun.

My dad had sent me 100 dollars for my birthday. My mom got me a lot of clothes. My best friend got me a movie that she knew I wanted. Then that was it.

"Wait Abby, there is one more thing" Bella said before leaving. Abby was a nickname that Bella had given to me when we were younger. She came back in with what looked like a crate that had been wrapped up. "This one is from me"

I opened it up and saw a small, white German Shepherd puppy inside.

"You mean he's mine!" I said excitedly.

"Yeah he's all yours. Lizzy's two German Sherpherds mated and had a litter of puppies eight weeks ago. I knew you wanted a dog badly so, with mom's permission, I got him for you"

I took out the small, innocent puppy and held him tightly. "Thank you Bella!" I said happily.

"But Abigail. There is one more thing" mom said.

"Okay, sure, what is it?" I asked her, not even bothering to contain the excitement that I felt.

"He is your responsibility. You have got to walk him, train him, and feed him"

"Don't worry. I will" I promised.

So that is how I got to where I am now. Glaring at the 'innocent' puppy that was smirking at me. Yes, my new puppy can smirk. Why you may ask? I just found out that the dog is really Archie, my guardian angel who is supposed to watch over me. Stupid Archie. Stupid, annoying, stupid, and absolutely irritating..

_"I can hear you, you know!" _he says to me.

_"You can hear my thoughts!" _I scream in my head and begin to panic.

_"I sure can" _he grins evilly.

I grit my teeth in absolute annoyance.

_"Well why don't you read my thoughts now!" _I started to think about a stream of cuss words.

_"Hey!" _he yips _"Don't you use that sort of language. Not only is it unbiblical and ungodly, but a girl your age should not even know these words" _he growls for emphasis.

_"In case you are forgetting Archie I'm really 27 years old. I'm not a kid" _He just bares his teeth at me in annoyance and I shove him away from me.

**Please Review**


	3. Forks

**Chapter 3: Forks**

**Abigail's POV**

I woke up to the sound of something, or rather someone, snoring softly into my ear. I open my eyes to see Archie's body on top of my own. It had been six years since he re-entered my life. Let's just say that we have a really strong love-hate relationship. I love him but he can be a huge pain in the ass sometimes. Our telepathic connection to each other was also really annoying sometimes. Even our own dreams were not safe from each other. When were awake he seems to snoop in on my thoughts...a lot. I also learned that the reason he was a **_white _**German Shepherd is because he was an angel. White=Purity. Angel=purity. You get it right?

I've also entered him in numerous dog shows and contests. Hey, when you have the world's smartest, most talented dog it's hard not to take advantage of that little fact. But Archie only participates if I agree to give half of my winning money to a worthy cause.

"Abby are you awake yet?!" I hear Bella shout down the hallway.

I begin to panic when I realize that I should have been up awhile ago getting ready to leave. Today was the day that Bella and I were going to leave to go live with our dad in Forks. I had been looking forward to this day for a long time. Bella hated Forks and anything that had to do with the rain, wet, and cold. I was the total opposite. I hated the sun. Plus I really loved visiting dad every Summer and I always enjoyed hanging out with Jacob, Leah, Seth, Quil, and Embry. I also liked Sam but since he hurt Leah when he left for Emily I had to pretend that I didn't like Sam either, even though I knew it wasn't his fault, you know the whole imprinting thing.

"Abigail?!" I hear Bella again.

"Yeah! I've been up for hours!" I lied. I quickly push Archie off the bed as hard as I could. He hit the floor with a loud thud and yelped. Then Bella opened the door.

"I knew it!" she said.

"What are you talking about?" I said as I started to scratch my arm. Every time that I tell a lie I get a rash on my arm. It really sucks.

"That you were lying" she said.

"What? I'm not lying" I insisted and started to scratch my arm even harder.

"First of all you are in your pajamas. Second of all your bed hasn't been fixed. And third you're getting that rash again" she said.

"Okay, you got me" I said.

"Well you have ten minutes to be down in the kitchen eating breakfast. We have to leave soon" she said.

"Okay, I'll be ready" I told her. She left me alone after that.

I kept scratching at the stupid rash on my arm that was finally starting to fade.

_"Maybe it's time that I admit the rash thing is my fault" _Archie said via our telepathic link.

_"What?!"_I shout back at him.

_"Lying is a sin you know? I needed a way to know if you were being honest or not" _he said.

_"You absolute moronic annoying idiot!" _I shout at him before picking up a shoe and chucking it at his head. He dodged it easily and smirked at me. Like I said really strong love-hate relationship.

Ten minutes later I was downstairs in the kitchen eating breakfast. Archie was sitting right next to me begging for a piece of sausage.

_"Will you get lost already?" _I say to him.

_"No" _he says in reply.

"_Why don't you make yourself useful and go get your leash already" _I said to him. _"Then maybe I will consider giving you some sausage"_

_"Okay, fine" _he said to me.

He left and returned two minutes later with his leash in his mouth. And I gave him a piece of sausage.

I look at him devour the food. Begger.

"_Hey why don't you try living on a diet of strictly dog food and see if you don't beg for some real food" _he says to me.

_"And why don't you stop snooping and commenting on my thoughts" _I say to him.

_"Not going to happen" _he said to me.

I sighed. You can't live with him and you can't live without him.

_"Yup" _he says.

Five minutes later Bella, mom, Phil and I are loading up the car. Archie jumped in the back with the rest of our luggage.

About ten minutes later we are at the airport and Bella and I are trying to shove Archie into his cage and he's fighting us with all his might.

"Get in!" I scream at him.

"_No" _he said to me

_"Archie get your fat butt in there already!"_

_"I do not have a fat butt!"_

_"You are not seeing it from where I'm standing buddy" _I said as I finally managed to push him in the cage. I locked it before he could escape.

"Don't worry Archie. We'll be there before you know it" Bella said to him before leaving.

_"Seriously what is your problem with cages?" _

_"I'm an angel. We're free spirits. We don't do well when we are confined to one spot"_

_"Don't worry. It'll be over before you know it. I can talk to you the whole time if you want?" _I said to comfort him.

_"Okay"_

As soon as we landed and left the terminal I began to look for dad. I scream happily and run over to him when I see him.

Dad looks happy to see me as usual. I think he's just glad that I'm excited to see him, even though Bella isn't too happy about moving here. I really missed my father. I loved him and wished that he and mom never got divorced. He was the best dad I ever had. My dad from my first life left as soon as I was born, so I never knew him.

I hugged him and didn't let go for a really long time.

**Please Review**


	4. Home Sweet Home

**Chapter 4: Home Sweet Home**

**Abigail's POV**

By the time I had gotten Archie he was whimpering uncontrollably.

_Don't worry you'll be out soon you big baby _I told him.

_I am not a big baby! _He retorted.

_Well you're certainly acting like one right now! Seriously it's just a cage!_

_It is not just a cage! _

I ignored him as best as I could. I was just happy that I was finally with my dad again.

"Abby it's good to see you" he said. "and you too Bells"

"It's good to see you to dad" Bella and I said at the same time. When dad wasn't around she usually called him Charlie. I found that just a tad bit disrespectful so I didn't approve of it. But oh well.

"Dad it's good to see you" I said. "You have no idea how happy that we are about living with you" Okay, well _I _was happy about coming to live with my dad. I just lied about Bella being happy as well. Even without the stupid itchy rash I think my dad knew I was lying about Bella being happy as well.

As soon as we got home I saw a truck sitting in the driveway. Apparently dad had gotten Bella a new car so that she'd be more happy here. Fat chance that is ever going to happen.

As soon as I opened Archie's cage he jumped out and started running around the yard. He sniffed around for awhile before finally finding a good place to pee. I once asked him about the sniffing thing and he explained that the longer he is a dog the more he will act like a dog.

I walked inside the house and just stood there for a minute. I really was happy to be here. It was home.

Archie then ran in through the dog door, which I had begged my father to install.

_Shouldn't you start unpacking? _he suggested.

_Yeah you're probably right _I said reluctantly. Sometimes I hated that my guardian angel was right all the time.

He just smirked that oh so annoying smirk that I hated so much.

As we were walking to my room I passed up Bella's room and heard her crying softly.

Okay, I knew she was sad and all but this was too much. I walked into her room and startled her.

"Bella" I began before stopping to take a deep breath. "I know you are sad and all about coming here but you could at least try to be happy. For dad's sake you know? He loves us so much and he's happy that we're finally living with him. Try not to be so sad"

"You're right Abby" she said. "I'll try"

"Good sis because I don't want you to be all depressed while we are here. Not just for dad but for yourself too. I don't want you to be all sad"

"Okay Abby" she said. "I promise I'll try. For you two"

Archie then took it upon himself to go into her room jump on her lap and then start licking her face. She smiled and then rubbed his head.

One of the things I love most about Archie is his tendency to make people happy when they're sad. Archie says that it's because he's an angel and it's nearly impossible to be sad or angry when you're around an angel. Of course nobody but me knew that he was an angel.

I went to my room and started unpacking my bags. Archie just yawned, curled up in a corner of the room, and promptly fell asleep.

I finished unpacking my bags and laid down on my bed. But what seemed like only seconds later I heard someone knocking on the door downstairs.

I ran down the stairs as fast as I could and I beat my dad to the door. I had a feeling that I knew exactly who it was.

"Jacob!" I shouted.

"Abby!" he pulled me into a massive bear like hug. "I've really missed you" he said.

"I've missed you to Jake. What are you doing here?"

"We came to see you and Bella of course"

"Yeah I'm glad you're finally here" Billy said. "Charlie hasn't shut up about it since you told him that you were coming"

"Well come in you two" I said excitedly.

"So where is Archie?" Jacob asked. "I've been waiting to meet the dog you've been talking about for the past seven years"

As if on cue Archie came running down the stairs. Archie had never come here because of his fear of flying.

Archie jumped onto Jacob's lap and started licking him to death. Jacob didn't seem to mind though. In fact I think Jacob liked it.

"Well he seems to like you Jake"

_It's because of his wolf heritage _Archie said. _I can sense the wolf in him. As long as there is no conflict dogs and wolves get along really well together_ Archie told me.

_Interesting _I said back to him.

"Well he is a really cool dog Abby. What is he a german shepherd, right?" Jacob said.

"White German Shepherd to be exact"

"So Abby when are you coming down to the reservation? Embry, Quil, Seth, and Leah are super excited your here. As well as me"

They were all my best friends. I pretended that I hated Sam for what he did to Leah. I mean I know it wasn't his fault because he imprinted on Emily but none of the others knew that. So I pretended for Leah's sake.

"I don't know Jake. Probably on Friday, or on the weekend. I have school tomorrow"

"Well that's too bad" he said.

For the rest of the evening he and I just hung out together. I ordered a pizza and we watched a movie together.

He left around 8pm. Then I got ready for bed. It was clear that the pajamas I had packed, although warm, would not suffice. Even underneath my blankets I felt cold.

I turned off the light and attempted to fall asleep. But it didn't work.

I suddenly felt something jump in my bed. Archie curled up right next to me and almost immediately his body heat helped me warm up.

_Well I couldn't just let you freeze _he said.

_Oh look who's being all mushy _I teased.

_Oh shut up and go to sleep already _was his reply.

I smiled. As irritating as he was. As strong of a love-hate relationship we had. I really did love him. He has been as much a father to me in this life as Charlie and even Phil have been.

**Please Review**


	5. First Day

**Chapter 5: First Day**

**Abigail's POV**

I got up the next morning and felt a sense of dread come over me. It was the first day of school and it was the middle of the semester. Great. Because being thrown into a school where you don't know a single soul in the middle of a semester is totally fun! Note the sarcasm.

_"It won't be so bad" _Archie tells me.

_"Of course you would say that. You're not the one that has to go to school" _I retort.

_"Oh you'll see" _he answered.

All I could do was sigh. Then suddenly I got the strange feeling that I was missing something. Something important. I could not figure it out for the life of me.

Archie smirked at me knowingly.

_"You already know what it is don't you?!" _I accuse knowingly.

_"Yes, but I'm not going to tell you. You'll figure it out soon enough. I'm surprised you haven't already since you were a big fan of Twilight in your old life"_

I decided to just ignore Archie. I made my bed and picked out my clothes. I beet Bella to the shower, much to her annoyance. I can't help but laugh as she yells at me to hurry up.

As soon as I was done I went downstairs to eat breakfast. I poured myself a bowl of Lucky Charms cereal. Last night we had discovered that dad was a terrible cook. So Bella and I told him that we would be taking over cooking during the duration of our stay. Well, Bella would be doing most of the cooking, my talents were in baking desserts.

As soon as I had finished my breakfast Archie walked down the stairs and requested his food. As I was pouring Archie's food Bella announced that she was ready.

Bella and I rode to school in her truck together. Number one thing on my to do list here was to get a part time job so that I could save up for a car of my own. I also wanted to get my own driver's license as soon as possible that way hopefully Bella would be willing to lend me her truck once in a while. I already knew how to drive from my previous life so going through all the tests again should be easy. But then again who knows? I am 16 years out of practice.

We got to the school and went to the main office where we collected our class schedules and maps of the school. I didn't think that it would be very difficult to find my way around the school because the campus was not very big at all.

Many of the students in the classes came up to talk to me and Bella. Some of the students seemed nice and others seemed really annoying. Mainly Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley. I could tell that Jessica was more interested in gossip then in actually having us as friends. Angela was really nice though.

Soon lunch time came by. I wasn't really paying attention to what Jessica was saying. I didn't think Bella was paying that much attention to her either.

Then I noticed several new kids walk into the cafeteria. They were all extremely pale and also extremely beautiful. They all had the exact same shade of gold eyes.

Of course! Now I knew what Archie was talking about! Today was the day that Bella and Edward met. How could I have forgotten that?!

I heard Bella asking about who they were. And I heard Jessica saying that they had moved down here from Alaska two years ago.

Why hadn't I noticed them last time I came?! Then again I spend most of my time with Jacob and the others down at the reservation, which is prohibited territory to the Cullens.

Edward noticed that I was staring at him and I could not help but blush. He stares at me and at Bella rather intensely. All of the other Cullens are also staring at the two of us. It was really weird to see characters that are supposed to be fictional just staring at you and your sister.

Soon the Bell rings and it's time to go to Biology. This is one of the classes that Bella and I share together. I walked in the classroom and noticed that there were two empty seats. One of them was conveniently next to Edward.

As Bella and I start walking toward the empty seats Edward freezes and covers his mouth and nose. Of course, Bella's scent is overpowering him.

_"Actually it's both of your scents" _Archie said.

_"What?!" _I shout back to him.

_"You know how in the books and the movies from your first life Bella is his singer? Well I've changed things up quite a bit here. Now both of you are his singers and right now he is fighting the urge to kill the both of you. Also, instead of him falling in love with Bella there is going to be a love triangle between you, Bella and Edward. You will be competing with Bella for Edward's affections. Also, Jacob will factor into this equation here"_

_"so what are you saying?" _I ask him. _"Is Edward going to fall in love with me?" _

_"Maybe or maybe not. My powers cannot be used to make him fall in love with you. I've just changed things up by making your blood appealing to him. Also he can't read your mind either"_

_"Can he read yours?" _I asked.

_"No. The only people that can read my mind are you and God. No other creature can read my mind. Which will also make me a mystery to him as well because believe it or not animals do have thoughts"_

This was really a lot for me to take in. This was really heavy.

**Please Review**


	6. Edward

**Chapter 6: Edward**

**Abigail's POV**

I went and sat right next to Edward. I didn't like the way that he kept looking at Bella and I. I could clearly see the struggle to stop himself from killing us. It was almost blatantly obvious. But if I hadn't known any better I'd think that he gone insane. I wondered if that's what my sister was thinking.

I turned and looked behind me only to see a vacant expression on her face. I looked back at Edward only to see him still fighting the urge to kill me and drain me completely dry. Why did Archie have to make things so complicated for me? For us?

"_Because it's what I do best" _I could only imagine the annoying grin he had on his face as he said that.

_"Got that right kid" _

_"Stop calling me kid! You know how much that annoys me! For goodness sakes I'm really 33 years old! And will you get the hell out of my head already! Jesus christ!" _

_"You do know that it is a sin to use the Lord's name in vain. Right?"_

_"And you do know that you are an annoying moron. Right?"_

_"Yes. You have only told me that about a million times since I came back into your life" _

I grit my teeth in clear annoyance. Edward looked at me in confusion now. He knew I was annoyed but he didn't know what the cause of that annoyance was. It frustrated him. But I was so happy that he could not read my mind. One annoying mind reader was more then I could handle.

_"Look why don't you try talking to him?" _Archie suggested.

_"Because right now he looks like he will kill me if he even breathes!" _I retorted. The last thing I wanted to do was die. Again. Maybe it's better to wait until he has more self control of his thirst.

_"He won't. I promise you. Even if he tried to I would be there in seconds to protect you. That's my job as your guardian angel"_

_"Okay fine. I'll trust you" _

I looked at him again and his black eyes which scared me.

"Hi" I said as I held out my hand for him to shake. "I'm Abigail. Or Abby for short. What is your name?" I ask him.

It's a full second before he reluctantly gives me his hand to shake.

"I'm Edward Cullen" he said. "So you're new around here. Right?"

"Yes, my sister and I just moved here. You're only 16 though right? How is it that you are a junior?" he asked me. I think he was just trying to distract himself so he wouldn't kill Bella and I.

"Well when I was five years old I had my IQ tested and I tested at high school level. So I'm kind of a genius. But I only skipped one grade just to be with my sister"

"Five year old with a high school IQ?" he laughed.

"Yes. So anyway why don't you try telling me something about yourself" I suggested.

Before he could answer the bell rang and he sprang from his seat and was out the door in a few seconds. I looked at my sister and saw that she was glaring at me.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked her.

"Nothing" she said as she pushed past me.

I sighed. It looked like this was the beginning of the love triangle.

_"You got that right kid" _Archie said clearly just to annoy the hell out of me some more.

Why did he have to go and make my blood appealing to Edward? If he hadn't then he would've been attracted to Bella just as he was in the books.

_"Because I wanted to make things more interesting here"_

_"But what is going to happen between my sister and I?"_

_"I don't know. That is also something that is beyond my control. Only you and your sister can figure that out"_

I sighed a bit dramatically. Nothing was ever easy with a guardian angel in your life. I went after Bella and saw her sitting in her waiting for me.

"Bella are you sure you're okay?" I asked her once again. I didn't want to lose the sisterly bond that I had with her over some guy.

Now it was her turn to sigh. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it"

"But Bella I'm your sister. You do know that you can tell me anything. Right?" I ask.

"It's stupid and I really don't want to talk about it. So don't worry about me. I'm fine"

This was going to be a heck of a lot harder then I thought it was going to be. I really didn't want to lose my sister. The two of us had a strong bond together. It was a bond that I never wanted to be severed by anything. Especially by a guy. I didn't know how I would feel if we became so distant that we fought or we stopped talking to each other. It was all so complicated. I didn't know what to do or what to think even. All I knew is that I was going to all that I could so that I would not lose Bella.

I was surprised when we pulled into the driveway. I couldn't really remember the drive home. I had been too absorbed in my own thoughts to notice the drive home.

I went and started on my homework while Bella left and went grocery shopping. When she got back she immediately started cooking. As soon as she was done I started baking cookies. As I said before, baking was my talent.

We stayed silent until dad came home.

**Please Review**


End file.
